


Kandidáti na Galahada

by SallyPejr



Series: Kingsmani [2]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Idiots in Love, M/M, Poor Friends
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 06:54:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4050472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SallyPejr/pseuds/SallyPejr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur aka Chester King odchází do důchodu a za jeho nástupce byl zvolen nejstarší Kingsman v poli. Harry Hart byl v podstatě donucen vzít toto místo a agentura teď musí najít nového Galahada.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kandidáti na Galahada

**Author's Note:**

> Betu tomudle dělala Lianell!!!

Merlin s nosem zabořeným do tabletu čeká, až se mu shromáždí kandidáti na Galahada. Oficiálně se mají objevit až za půl hodiny, ale někteří agenti jsou známí tím, že chodí s předstihem. Jiní, jako třeba Gala- ehm Arthur, tím, že chodí pozdě.

„Co  _ty_  tady děláš?" zvedne Merlin oči od tabletu a podívá se na Harryho. „Jsi tady brzo. A bez kandidáta," dodá.

„Ani žádného nepřivedu," řekne Harry naštvaně.

„Ještě pořád trucuješ, že jsme tě odhlasovali jako Arthura?"

„Já  _netrucuju_ ," odsekne Harry okamžitě.

Merlin přejede rychlým pohledem po agentovi před sebou. Harry je očividně naštvaný, což jde snadno poznat z jeho postoje a z toho, že v kapse od kalhot drtí telefon.

„Dostal jsi kopačky od svého kluka?" rýpne si Merlin.

„To  _nebyly kopačky_! A my dva spolu  _nechodíme_!" naježí se Harry okamžitě a jeho tváře získají narůžovělý odstín.

„A co ti teda napsal?" zajímá se Merlin.

Harry na chvíli kouká jinam a vypadá, že uvažuje, jestli vůbec je Merlin hoden toho, aby se mu svěřoval, ale nakonec promluví.

„Prý teď získal nějakou novou práci, ale musí nejdřív projít výcvikem a neví, jestli bude moct psát. Prý si ho našel nějaký muž od mariňáků a prý je celá ta věc tajná, včetně organizace," poví Harry pečlivě neutrálním tónem.

„A problém je, že-" začne Merlin.

„Mariňáci teď nedělají žádné nábory! A i kdyby, tak je netají!" rozhodí Harry rukama. „Buď mi lže nebo-"

„Nebo si našel práci?" navrhne Merlin, který i přes svou genialitu stále nechápe, co má jeho kolega a dlouholetý přítel za problém.

„Práci u MI6!" vyhrkne Harry nahlas. „Ti teď nabírají a ty víš, co jsou ti lidi zač."

„Pokud vím, tak ty jsi spolupracoval jen s 006 a 007," vzpomíná Merlin. „Bojíš se, že Trevelyan tvého ne-kluka vyhodí do vzduchu, nebo že ho Bond svede?"

„Proč by se měl proboha zahazovat s Bondem?" prskne Harry okamžitě a naštvaně se na Merlina podívá. Ovšem nezdá se, že by plešatého muže jeho výhružný pohled nějak zaujal.

„A MI6 není zas  _tak_ hrozná. Jejich nový quatermaster je velice schopný muž," povídá Merlin spíš, aby Harryho naštval, než že by se s ním chtěl podělit o svoje názory.

„Ale on přece nemůže skončit u MI6!" rozkřikne se Harry, který trpí (správným) dojmem, že Merlin nebere jeho problém vážně.

„A proč ne?" zeptá se Merlin zvědavě.

„Protože je to MI6!" odsekne Harry.

Očividně chce na Merlina dál křičet, ale vyruší ho příchod prvního agenta a jeho kandidáta. Ehm- kandidátky. Harry těm dvěma věnuje poněkud prkenné pokývnutí hlavou jako pozdrav, než si to oddupe pryč.

Percival se na Merlina tázavě podívá, ale jedinou odpovědí mu je krátké zavrtění hlavou. Tohle vážně nemá cenu řešit.

„Vaše jméno, prosím," obrátí se Merlin na tmavovlasou dívku, která vypadá, jako by ji Percival odchytil někde v půlce projížďky na koních.

„Roxanna Mortonová," představí se dívka.

Její hlas zní Merlinovi povědomě, a když si dívku pořádně prohlédne, vzpomene si proč. Je to ta samá osoba jako ona dívka, která po něm v baru chtěla jeho falešné telefonní číslo.

Percival se omluví a opustí dvojici. Koneckonců kandidáti by neměli vědět, kdo koho navrhnul, takže by zde neměl být viděn.

„Smím se zeptat, komu jste dala to telefonní číslo?" zeptá se Merlin skoro bez zájmu, zatímco dívku vede na ubikaci.

„Jednomu přiopilému mladíkovi v metru. Myslel si, že je moje," odpoví Roxanna klidně. „Doufám, že z toho nebyl nějaký problém," dodá vzápětí.

„Obávám se, že si můj kamarád a onen mladík padli do noty," povzdechne si Merlin útrpně. „Je to s ním ještě horší než předtím."

„To je mi líto," řekne Roxanna upřímně.

„To jste nemohla vědět. Počkejte, prosím, zde," pokyne Merlin dívce do místnosti a vydá se zpět. Jestli je na tom slečna Roxanna Mortonová fyzicky stejně jako mentálně, vsadí na ni jako na horkého kandidáta na nového agenta Kingsmanů.

\- - o - -

Krom Percivalovy kandidátky stojí za povšimnutí ještě dva adepti.

První je ten, kterého navrhnul Chester King. Mladík jménem Charlie z velice bohaté a vlivné rodiny a s egem, které se sotva vleze na velitelství.

Druhým kandidátem je pak ten, kterého vybral Lancelot. Stejně jako řečený agent, ani jeho kandidát ještě nedorazil.

Merlin ještě chvíli čeká, ale když na jeho hodinkách uběhne pět minut po daném termínu, jen nespokojeně mlaskne a vydá se do pokoje kandidátů.

Je asi v polovině chodby, když za sebou uslyší povědomý hlas a dvoje kroky. S útrpným povzdechnutím se Merlin zastaví u vchodu do pokoje a čeká, až se za ohybem chodby vynoří Lancelot a jeho kandidát. Merlin jen doufá, že se Harryho zvyky, jako jsou nedochvilnost nebo – ehm – kreativnost během misí, nepřenesou z Lancelota i na potenciálního nového Galahada. Takhle by totiž dědičnost fungovat neměla.

Merlinovy naděje poněkud povadnou, když se vedle Lancelota objeví mladík, který vypadá, jako by byl první osobou, kterou tenhle Kingsman potkal na ulici.

„Tohle je Merlin, náš technický a jakýkoliv jiný génius. Merline, představuji ti Garyho Unwina," povídá Lancelot, sotva se dostanou na dva metry od plešatého muže.

„Jdete pozdě, Lancelote," řekne Merlin nespokojeným hlasem. Ovšem ne, že by to nějak zchladilo nadšení nejmladšího agenta v poli.

„Zlom vaz," postrčí Lancelot svého kandidáta směrem k místnosti, kde jsou ostatní.

„Si piš, brácho," ušklíbne se na něj mladík ve žlutočerné bundě, než se přidá k ostatním kandidátům.

\- - o - -

Je to asi týden po zahájení výcviku, kdy kandidáti akorát dokončují svůj trénink střelby, když je Merlin na své obchůzce zastaven slečnou Mortonovou.

„Pane Merline, mohu na vás mít jednu prosbu?" zeptá se dívka s vážnou tváří a rozhodným postojem.

Merlin ji sjede naprosto nezaujatým pohledem, než jí pokyne rukou, ať mluví dál.

„Nedalo by se nějak zařídit, aby si Eggsy promluvil s tím vašim kamarádem? Nehledě na jeho emocionální stav, já bych nerada opustila tento výcvik kvůli tomu, že ho jednou uškrtím."

„O čem to mluvíte?" nechápe Merlin, o co dívce jde. O čem to mluví?

„Eggsy je onen člověk, kterému jsem v metru dala telefon na vašeho kamaráda," vysvětluje Roxy. „Poznal mě hned první den a poděkoval mi, že jsem mu dala číslo na Harryho. A od té doby o něm nepřestal mluvit."

Slečna Mortonová je přerušena náhlým výbuchem smíchu, který donutil Merlina se ohnout v pase a zapřít se o kolena a skoro pustit svůj tablet, do kterého po celou dobu výcviku neustále něco dopisuje. Všichni na střelnici se zarazí a nejistě, místy i s vyděšenými výrazy se podívají na úplně zmatenou Roxy a smějícího se Merlina.

\- - o - -

Když pak Merlin potkal Arthura, měl v plánu mu říct o tom, že jeho zmizelý ne-kluk je jeden z kandidátů na Galahada, ovšem když pak stál Harrymu tváří v tvář, dokázal jen vybuchnout smíchy nad absurditou téhle situace.

Už od začátku výběru Harry jen skuhrá o tom, že musí být Arthur a/nebo o tom, že je jeho smskový přítel potenciálním agentem MI6. A místo toho jsou ti dva polovinu doby pod stejnou střechou a v podstatě na dosah ruky. A podle toho, co povídala slečna Mortonová, tak je to u onoho Eggsyho doslova to samé, jen místo nadávek na MI6 jsou všeobecné řeči o tom, že o něj Harry ztratí zájem a/nebo zapomene, že nějaký Eggsy existuje, protože ho nemůže kontaktovat.

Tváří v tvář takové romanci na půdě velitelství, kdo může mít Merlinovi za zlé, že se směje?

Harry ano, jak to tak vypadá.

\- - o - -

Merlin a Roxy, spojeni společnou nespokojeností s chováním svých přátel, nějakou dobu uvažovali nad tím, že by úmyslně neuvědomili Eggsyho a Harryho o onom faktu, že jejich ne-kluk je s nimi ve stejné budově. Uvažovali, že by je mohli nechat zkrátka až do Eggsyho vyloučení anebo do konce jeho výcviku.

Tento plán ovšem dlouho nevydržel, protože se oba spiklenci shodli, že to fňukání se nedá vydržet.

A tak se rozhodli k něčemu jinému. Merlin slíbil Roxy, že zařídí setkání Harryho a Eggsyho a vymyslel si proto další úkol pro zbývající tři kandidáty. Technický génius i kandidátka na pozici Galahada se shodli, že prosté 'vhození' Eggsyho a Harryho do jedné místnosti by stejně nejspíš k ničemu konstruktivnímu nevedlo.

\- - o - -

Ples.

Další úkol je ples, kam bude každý kandidát doprovázet jednoho agenta Kingsmanů (jiného, než je jejich navrhovatel) a kde splní úkol. A oním úkolem kandidátů je dělat agentům krytí a dávat pozor na jejich bezpečnost, zatímco ti budou shánět informace. To vše pod dohledem Merlina.

K Charliemu byl přiřazen Percival s dokonalým vystupováním a chladným výrazem. K Roxy Lancelot se svým šarmem a věčným úsměvem malého kluka. No a k Eggsymu Arthur.

(Ne, Harry, vážně to jinak nejde. Ostatní agenti se prostě nemůžou zúčastnit. Prostě půjdeš, třeba přijdeš na jiné myšlenky.)

\- - o - -

„Sakra, Rox. Jak se má jeden vedle tebe soustředit na misi?" zeptá se Eggsy se zářivým úsměvem.

„Říká chlápek, na kterém je jeho oblek v podstatě nakreslený," plácne Roxy kamaráda do paže. „Těsněji už to nešlo?"

„Hele, šitý na míru, jo?" rozhodí Eggsy ruce, ať si ho může Roxy líp prohlédnout.

„Jde to poznat," usměje se Roxy. „Ale teď už dost chlubení, máme práci."

\- - o - -

Tři dvojice agent-kandidát měly stejný úkol; získat žádané informace ze soukromých pokojů v sídle, kde se koná ples. Dle Roxy žádný problém.

Její (a Merlinova) bonusová mise (tj. dát dohromady Harryho a Eggsyho) ovšem může být poněkud složitější, než doufala. Harry a Eggsy si i přes svou živou korespondenci nikdy neposlali fotky, takže ani jeden neví, jak ten druhý vypadá. A jejich jména také nepomůžou, protože Harry se představil jako Arthur a oslovil Eggsyho jako Garyho.

\- - o - -

„Copak, copak? Líbí se ti můj kandidát?" ozve se Roxy znenadání u ucha, div, že sebou dívka netrhla a nepolila se svým pitím.

„Já nejsem ta, komu se Eggsy líbí," prohodí Roxy, která po očku sledovala Eggsyho a Harryho, kteří o něčem debatují nad skleničkou šampaňského. Ovšem očividně nebyla tak nenápadná, jak si myslela, když si Lancelot všimnul jejího zírání.

„Může na něm oči nechat, že?" usměje se agent Kingsmanů pobaveně.

„Který z nich?" zarazí se Roxy.

„No, vlastně myslím oba," usoudí Lancelot. „Dost by mě zajímalo, kdy jim dojde, že je zájem oboustranný."

„Doufám, že dneska," povzdechne si Roxy a obrátí svou pozornost na svého partnera.

„Jaký je tvůj názor na Charlieho?" zajímá se Lancelot, který mezitím očima pátrá po druhé dvojici kolegů.

„Upřímný nebo zdvořilý názor?" zeptá se Roxy, čímž si od Lancelota vyslouží zářivý úsměv.

„Upřímný, samozřejmě!"

„Je to namyšlený idiot s egem velikosti Spojených států," odpoví mu dívka bez zaváhání.

„Škoda," povzdechne si Lancelot, i když úsměv mu stále pohrává kolem rtů. „Doufal jsem, že k němu budeš mít o trošku vřelejší vztah. Chtěl jsem si ukrást Percyho na jeden tanec, ale přece tě nenechám ve společnosti idiota. To by ode mě nebylo moc gentlemanské," Lancelot se doopravdy tváří sklesle, ale moc dlouho mu tento výraz nevydrží a během chvíle už se na Roxy zase usmívá.

„Drahá slečno Roxanno. Co byste řekla na to, kdybychom se přesunuli k další části dnešního programu?"

„Bude mi potěšením, pane," vrátí mu Roxy úsměv a přijme nabízené rámě.

\- - o - -

Dostat se do ložnice majitelů sídla a stáhnout z jejich notebooku žádané informace?

Žádný problém.

Aspoň tedy pro Roxy a Lancelota. Jejich kolegové asi mají větší problémy, protože když chtěli tihle dva opustit onu inkriminovanou místnost, začali po chodbě pobíhat strážní ve stereotypních smokinzích.

Agent a kandidátka si vymění udivené pohledy a počkají, než je na chodbě zase klid, aby mohli vyjít ven. V duchu přitom uvažují, který z jejich kolegů způsobil poplach, či jestli za tímto nestojí někdo třetí.

S lokty zaháknutými do sebe procházejí ti dva chodbami, jako by měli plné právo tam být a snaží se co nejrychleji dostat zpátky do sálu, kde probíhá hlavní zábava. Jsou akorát na rohu jedné chodby, když se z protisměru ozve dupot běžících nohou.

Lancelot nevynechá ani krok, když chytne Roxy kolem pasu a zatáhne svou svěřenkyni do nejbližších dveří, které, jak se ukáže, vedou do malého kumbálu s policemi plnými čisticích prostředků.

Roxy jen o chlup sukní mine kýbl, ve kterém stojí mop a zůstane stát přitisknutá k boku agenta, který za nimi nehlučně zavírá dveře.

V malé a úplně temné místnosti se rozhostí napjaté ticho, které Roxy zní čím dál trapněji vzhledem k tomu, že na uchu cítí každé vydechnutí muže, na jehož přední části těla je momentálně přilepená. Nejen na hrudi, ale vážně na celé přední části těla. Má neuvěřitelné nutkání něco říct nebo se odtáhnout, ale nemůže, protože by tak na ně akorát přitáhla pozornost, což si teď nemůžou dovolit.

Kolem dveří proletí několik běžících nohou, které se zase vzdálí.

Lancelot počká ještě pár okamžiků, ale nakonec zlehka pootevře dveře.

Na chodbě je hrobové ticho, a tak oba skrývající se agenti vyjdou ven, kde se teprve Roxy dostane z Lancelotova objetí.

Aby nějak skryla své rozpaky, nahlédne Roxy opatrně za roh chodby.

A okamžitě se vrací zpátky, jednu ruku přes svou pusu a ve tváří nadšený výraz. Lancelot se chce ptát, ale Roxy jen zuřivě zavrtí hlavou a dokonce mu volnou rukou zakryje pusu. Tohle si nemíní nechat pokazit. Prstem přes rty agentovi naznačí, ať je potichu, ale víc vysvětlovat nemusí, protože zpoza rohu k nim dolehnou povědomé hlasy.

V okamžiku stojí Roxy i Lancelot co nejblíž rohu a poslouchají tichý rozhovor.

„To bylo opravdu – rychlé myšlení," řekne Arthur alias Harry tichým hlasem.

„Lidi se nedívaj, dyž se dva vykusujou. Leda že sou prasáci," odpoví mu Eggsy skoro ledabyle.

„Tváříš se velice spokojeně na to, že nás kvůli tobě málem chytili."

„Nemoch sem vědět, že tam maj kočku. Ale na druhou stranu sem jedinej kandidát, co dostal pusu od šéfa. To sou stopro plusový body, ne?"

„Smaž si ten nadšený úsměv, Gary. A uprav se, musíme se vrátit do sálu."

„Eggsy."

„Co- Co prosím?"

„Menuju se Eggsy. Gary mi neříká ani máma."

„Nenosíváš náhodou černožlutou bundu?"

„Err- Jo. Hele, jak to víš?"

„Jmenuji se Harry."

„Si děláš prdel, ne? Jako můj Harry? Jako fakt?"

Roxy málem začne nadšením poskakovat a pištět, i když obvykle nemívá sklony k tomuto typu chování, protože konečně.

_Konečně!_

Konečně si ti idioti řekli, kdo jsou, a ona bude mít klid od Eggsyho fňukání. Nehledě na to, že i Merlin si odpočine a že pomohli jednomu páru dohromady.

\- - o - -

Roxy má skvělou náladu i ve chvíli, kdy se ona a Lancelot vrací do sálu, kde probíhá ples. Samozřejmě odděleně od Harryho a Eggsyho. Má dokonce tak skvělou náladu, že jí ani nevadí, že ji Lancelot nechal o samotě s Charliem, aby mohl tancovat s Percivalem. Co by pro rodinu neudělala…

Společné chvíle s Charliem by ji obvykle o náladu připravily, ale z místa, kde s tímto kandidátem postává, má přímo skvělý výhled na nadšeně konverzujícího Harryho a Eggsyho, kteří k sobě stojí o dost blíže, než diktuje společenská příručka. Tohle ani Charlie nedokáže pokazit.

\- - o - -

Asi dva dny po plese prochází Merlin chodbami velitelství, když se mu do cesty postaví Roxy.

„Slečno Mortonová?" osloví ji technický mág tázavě.

„Mám jenom prosbu," řekne Roxy a její vážný výraz se změní na uštvaný. „Nemohl byste nám dát za úkol mlčení? Prosím! Od toho plesu Eggsy jen mluví o Harrym, jak skvěle líbá a vypadá a- Prosím, cokoliv, jen ať zmlkne."

Merlin s výrazem, jako by se mu chtělo brečet, jen obejme kandidátku před sebou kolem ramen a přitiskne ji k sobě.

„Harry je to samé," řekne zoufale.


End file.
